Captured
by Remalna Marguerite
Summary: A short piece that hints at a possible Nakago and Yui romance--romantic tension at the very least, told from the shogun's POV.


**Captured**

Story by Rem.

The sky was a field of stars which stretched across the night sky like a flower-bed of jewels. A balmy breeze lifted a few stray strands of my hair off my neck, cooling my skin. I allowed myself a moment of solitude, and closed my eyes. Here, as I stand under the gracefully bowing branches of the willow trees, as the night creatures rustled and drummed their music, I felt at peace.

I counted my heartbeats. Exactly ten beats later, I opened my eyes and continued to wend my way through the gardens of the royal palace. My stride was long, brisk, and militaristic. Focus; else you could lose everything. As I neared the residence, I saw a slight, female figure standing at the edge of the dark pool. A foreboding seized me, and I broke into a run.

She leaned forward, and fell into the water. Moments later, I was there. I shed my cloak, and outer armour, and launched myself into the pool. The water was pitch black; it did not matter. I could feel her energy pulsing like a heart. She was the Priestess: I was bound by divine law to protect her.

I caught her by the arm, and pulled her above the surface. She did not struggle, although she was conscious. I dragged her onto the strand, and forced her upright.

"Fool!" I shouted, and gripped her shoulders tightly. My fingers dug powerfully into her flesh; I knew there would be bruises in the morning but I didn't care: I was furious. Furious at her for doing something so stupid and immature, furious at myself for launching myself into the water so recklessly, and furious that I could not stop the wild pounding of my heart.

"What the hell is it that you are trying to accomplish? Are you trying to kill yourself again?" The contempt and anger in my voice should have left any normal fifteen-year-old girl quivering with terror, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on her. Of course she would be different: she was the Maiden of Seiryuu. She had the god on her side after all.

"Yes! No—oh, let me go!" She whispered. Her eyes, so unbelievably blue, showed pain and confusion.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment." I told her caustically, disdainfully, "from now on, you will be kept under constant supervision."

My words provoked a gasp of outrage from her. She glared at me, now as imperious as a royal princess. "Don't you dare treat me like a child!" The Maiden struggled in my hands, her small hands pushed against my chest. Pathetic struggles against a force that was so much more powerful than her. The bird had struggled in a similar fashion, before I had crushed it. Even now, I could feel the strange sensation of that little life dying in my hand. I could destroy this girl so easily.

"I didn't mean to fall." Her voice had softened. "I saw—something in the water—and I reached to touch it…"

Despite my anger, I could hear the genuine strain of regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry I frightened you like that."

She was wrong; I had felt no fear.

She continued. "This is the third time you have rescued me. But what if someday you will not be there to save me? I don't know what I'd do then. I would be lost."

She placed such trust in me. When she looked at me, it was as if she was seeing someone good and worthwhile. I tasted regret on my lips, as bitter as poison. To stop the spreading, one must nip the disease at the bud. I will stop this before it has a chance to fester into something truly dangerous. I released her suddenly, and pushed her away. Her eyes grew huge, and mirrored hurt. I gave her a cool bow and murmured an apology. Then I left her. I did not look back.

"Nakago!"

My name. She was calling my name. Her voice held unshed tears.

"Nakago!"

I must focus. If I did not focus, I stood chance to lose everything.

"Nakago!"

Three times. But I was not a genie to be summoned back to his mistress.

I had work to do. I was a very busy man. I had a war to win, and a kingdom to conquer. There was no time for play.

_She is my captive._

No—I was hers.


End file.
